


Day 11: Family

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [12]
Category: Camping (TV 2018), You Me and Him (2017)
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas traditions, Family Fluff, Gingerbread House, M/M, Matching Pyjamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “So I want us to make a gingerbread house and christmas eve boxes and, oh, family photos.” Walt tells John, John leaning down to kiss the man and wrapping Walt’s arm around his neck. “Is this your way of shutting me up?”
Relationships: John Helm/Walt Jodell
Series: 24 Days of OTP [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Day 11: Family

“I’ve got it all planned out when Orvis comes over for christmas eve.” Walt says, opening up his notebook to show John the list. John leans over to look at it from where he was cooking dinner. “It’s nice of Kat to give us christmas thought she would’ve wanted that one.” Walt shrugs. “She’s going to some girl’s trip thing.” John rests a hand on Walt’s waist. “Oh gingerbread house, christmas pyjamas.” John looks over to Walt. “Did you really get matching pyjamas?” Walt nods, looking at the way John looked. “But we are a family now. We can do all the family stuff.” John turns his head to kiss Walt. “If it makes you happy. Doing all of these family things then we will.” Walt smiles, putting his list down. “We only get Orvis half the time normal parents do. We need to make the most of it.” Walt tells the other man who had wrapped his arms around Walt so that his hands rest on his lower back. “Did you want to.” John slides his hands up Walt’s back. “Before Orvis comes tomorrow.” Walt hums softly, moving up to catch John’s lips as they both walk backwards and towards the stairs. “What about dinner?” Walt breaks the kiss to look at the food on the stove. “Well I think we could have something other than food.” John moans, pecking at Walt’s lips. “The stove is on.” Walt tells him, resting a hand on the man’s chest. “Go upstairs, I’ll be right up.” John kisses Walt one more time before letting him go whilst he goes to turn off the food. 

“So I want us to make a gingerbread house and christmas eve boxes and, oh, family photos.” Walt tells John, John leaning down to kiss the man and wrapping Walt’s arm around his neck. “Is this your way of shutting me up?” John pulls Walt closer. “We’re having sex. We can plan this later.” John chuckles, grabbing the man’s hands from behind his neck and pushing them into the mattress. “But can we make those hot chocolate bombs? I’ve seen people make them on tiktok.” John shakes his head. “Love, please. Be. Quiet.” He says, kissing Walt after each word. “John, what if we.” John connects their lips again, cutting the man off by pushing his tongue into his mouth. “I’ll shut up.” Walt moans, pulling the man closer to him as John thrusts in again. “Good.” John says, pulling at Walt’s hair as there was a knock at the door. “Fuck what now?” John groans, closing his eyes as he drops his forehead to Walt’s chest. “They might go away.” Walt says, bucking his hips up. “Walt!” Both men groan as they hear Kat’s voice call through the door. “You said he’d be dropped off tomorrow.” John says, getting up from the bed and throwing the clothes on. “Do you need help up?” John smirks, grabbing onto Walt’s hand and pulling the man up. “Go answer the door, I need to.” Walt limps over to the bathroom. “Just.” He’s a little confused. “Don’t worry, I’ll go.” John says leaving to run down the stairs. “Oh hey it’s my buddy!” John exclaims to Orvis. Walt could hear Kat say something to John along the lines of ‘took you long enough’ and something about his shirt being untucked and unbuttoned. “Say goodbye to your mother now.” Walt can hear John say as he starts to pull on his own clothes. Making his way to the door. “Orvis, hi.” He moves down the stairs to greet his son. 

John pulls his phone out as he points it over to where Walt and Orvis were constructing the gingerbread house. “You’ve got to be gentle, don’t want to break them buddy.” Walt says, putting some more icing in the gaps to keep it steady. “Did you want to use the sprinkles?” Walt says, looking up at John for a second. “I think John needs to help us.” Walt tells Orvis, encouraging John over to help with the gingerbread house so that he could take some pictures of the two of them as well. After the gingerbread house is finished and decorated Walt brings out three presents. “Okay, this one is for John.” Walt gives the man the present. “And this one is for Orvis.” He passes the present to Orvis. “And this one is for me.” Walt sits on the floor next to John. “Right, open them up.” Walt says, getting the phone out again so that he can take some pictures. “Pyjamas.” Orvis says, looking over to John who had the same set in bigger size. “Alright now you.” John chuckles, taking the phone from Walt and pointing it at him. “I’m going to go put them on.” Orvis tells them, moving up the stairs to his room. “What are you doing?” Walt asks as John pulls his shirt off. “I’m getting into my pyjamas.” John says, pulling at the bottom of Walt’s shirt. “That’s what you wanted.” John says, catching a photo of Walt with his shirt off. “Hey, that is not going on facebook.” Walt says, slipping on his pyjamas. “Oh look at this.” John says pointing to a scratch on his hip. “Looks like it’s from…” Orvis jumps down the stairs and cuts John off. “Oh look at this.” Walt says with a smile. “We’re matching.” He smiles. “Let’s get a photo.” Walt passes the phone over to John so he could get a selfie of them all. “Best christmas ever.” Walt says, John agrees, kissing the man’s cheek. 


End file.
